Best Friend Boundaries
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Despite what Tommy has always said to her, Felicity is not certain how their best friends feels about her. TwoShot. Olicity.
1. Chapter 1

_So this couple is so _hoooooooot. _Probably one of the only couples that me and my partner actually are both cheering for. He got more pissed off than me when the two of them didn't kiss at the end of Season 2. Haha. Anyway, I was planning on just doing a oneshot, but it was getting a bit long, so I've split it into two. First chapter will be T, and second will be a bit of a naughty one. Any mistakes are my own and I apologize._

_Disclaimer: I very unfortunately do not own any of the characters. _

Felicity Smoak had known Oliver Queen almost her whole life, and she prided herself in knowing the handsome billionaire better than most. And right now, mingling with the rich and wealthy of Starling city with gorgeous Helena Bertinelli on his arm, he didn't look very happy. It wasn't obvious, just a certain smile that he gave and the twitch of his index finger at his side. Small things that only people who really knew him would have picked up. Nothing that Helena Bertinelli, poised and charming without trying Helena, would have picked up on. Felicity quickly diverted her gaze as he glanced over in her direction, focussing on the contents of her champagne glass. She could feel his eyes on her and her cheeks burnt as she tried to busy herself. Thea Queen came over, her eyes bright from obvious alcohol consumption, with her boyfriend, Roy Harper, in tow.

"Lissy," she mumbled, flashing the charming Queen smile that the two siblings had perfected. "Can you cover for us if Oliver comes looking?" Felicity glanced over to Oliver, who was currently occupied, this time talking earnestly to Tommy Merlyn, the third in the close knit trio.

"Yeah, sure, hun," Felicity smiled at the younger girl. "Go have fun." Thea grinned, relief showing on her pretty face as she tugged at Roy's hand firmly. Roy gave her a smirk as he passed her and Felicity sighed. It was fucking ridiculous that she was jealous of a couple of teenagers; but they were getting a hell of a lot more action that she was.

"Hey, beautiful," came a voice from behind her. Felicity turned around to face Tommy, who was smiling at her broadly. Felicity smiled back at him, pushing her hair over her shoulder, fiddling with the strap of her tight red dress. Tommy frowned and reached out to swat her hand away. "Stop fidgeting. You look stunning."

"You think anything with boobs and a pulse is stunning," Felicity rolled her eyes at him. Tommy shrugged good naturedly, and took a sip from his scotch tumbler.

"I accept one and all, very little judgement," he grinned. "The less clothes, the less judgement."

"You're disgusting," Felicity laughed, but it was said with affection

"But you love me," Tommy replied knowingly. He scanned the room, his eyes settling on Oliver and Helena, who were now dancing, looking like the epitome of perfection as a couple. He glanced at Felicity out of the corner of his eye before clearing his throat pointedly. "Are we Oliver watching?" Her pale cheeks turned rosy and she ducked her head, her hand going back up to the strap of her dress to fiddle nervously. Tommy licked his lower lip, tapping his index finger against the crystal of his glass. "You need to talk to him, Fel."

"I don't think he's interested in talking," she replied, sounding slightly bitter. "And whatever it is he is interested in doing, it's not with me."

"Come on, Fel," Tommy's eyes went back to Oliver, who was whispering something in Helena's ear, his hand low on her back. "You just need to talk to him. You're the only girl who gets him, the only one that he actually wants to spend time with."

"I don't know," Felicity murmured, lowering her voice as Oliver and Helena approached them. "He definitely looks like he wants to spend time with her."

"Hey, guys," Oliver smiled at his two friends as he and his date stopped beside them. "We are going to head off. Have either of you seen Thea?"

"Yeah, she just headed up to the bathroom," Felicity quickly said. Oliver raised an eyebrow questioningly but then gave a one shouldered shrug.

"Are you okay with giving her a lift home?"

"Absolutely," Felicity nodded. Her gaze slipped over to Helena, who was looking at her with a stony expression. When she looked back, she was surprised that Oliver was still staring at her. She raised an eyebrow at him and he blinked, his expression clearing.

"I'll see you guys later," Oliver slapped his hand down on Tommy's shoulder by way of farewell, then reached out to kiss Felicity on the cheek. His hand touched her elbow briefly and she had to force herself not to shiver at the contact. Tommy stepped closer to Felicity as the two moved away from them.

"You're screwed, Fel," Tommy murmured in her ear as their friend walked away.

"Shut up, Tommy," Felicity elbowed him in the side.

* * *

"Felicity, darling!" Moira Queen smiled widely as she saw the blonde on the front door step. Felicity smiled up at the older woman as she was enveloped in a hug. "The boys didn't get in until early this morning, but I'm fairly certain they were alone. Did you want to meet them at the pool? I'll have Raisa run up and get the boys." Felicity kept the tight smile on her face, despite the fact Moira's offhand comment about the boys being alone made her stomach clench. It reminded her of how common it was for Oliver to bring a girl home. She made her way through the mansion that she knew so well. It was almost eleven-thirty and the sun was high in the sky. They had agreed to meet for brunch, altogether the time was undetermined, mainly because the boys were going out the night before and it couldn't always be certain when they would rise the next morning. The pool was inviting, stretched out in front of her, clean and sparkling in the summer sun. She took off her glasses, putting them away carefully, the world going blurry. Then she tugged off her black dress, revealing her red and white polka dot bikini she had brough last weekend when shopping with Thea.

Felicity loved swimming in the Queen's pool, she always had. It was huge, part of it curving around so that it was shaded under a tree. Leaves littered the grassy area around the edge of the pool, indicating the gardener had the weekend off, but the pool had been completely cleared of foliage. She glanced in that direction as she stepped into the pool, her mind flicking back to when they were fifteen and she had stolen a bottle of champagne from one of Oliver's fathers fancy dinner parties. It had only been the two of them that night and Oliver had somehow managed to talk her into going for a midnight swim in just her underwear. He had been her first proper kiss, pressing her into the corner of the pool and invading her mouth with his tongue. He had fumbled with her small breasts through her bra and she had clumsily rubbed at his crotch. After ten or so minutes he had grunted against her lips and then pulled away from her, red faced.

It was only later that she had realized why.

They had never mentioned that night again.

Felicity shook her head at the memory as she pushed off the side of the pool and floated on her back. She closed her eyes, the sun warming her all over as she glided through the water.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Felicity grinned and opened one eye to look over at Oliver. He looked pretty good for a guy who had been up all night drinking.

Hell, who was she kidding?

She always thought he looked good.

"You coming in?" Felicity asked, tipping herself forward so that she was standing up straight, facing him.

"Maybe after some coffee," Oliver winced as he glanced upward to the bright sun. "Maybe after a lot of coffee," he amended. Felicity pouted, wading through the water to the edge, propping her elbows up on the concrete ledge and looked up at him.

"Come on, Ollie," she stuck out her lower lip and blinked her big blue eyes up at him. "You promised me brunch and a day in the pleasure of your company. I'm already feeling let down given I've been deprived my usual croissant." Oliver stared down at her, a smile on his face before shaking his head and smiling.

"Fuck, Fel," he muttered, pulling his shirt over his head so that he was just in his dark swimming shorts. "You know I'd give you the moon if I could when you make those eyes at me." He was undoubtedly joking but Felicity felt a flush start at her neck, and she sucked in a deep breath and ducked under the water in an attempt to cool her over-heating skin. She was dragged back up a moment later by a pair of tanned, muscular arms and she let out a squeak. Oliver grinned as he held her easily against his toned body. "I feel as though it's been _forever_ since we've caught up properly..." he began, and then his eyes gaze dropped and he smirked playfully. "And if you have always had that bikini then you've definitely been holding out on me." Felicity's eyes flashed indignantly and slapped his arm, even though though she was laughing.

"You're a perv, Oliver Queen," she stated.

"You bring out both the best and worst in me, Fel," he told her with a twinkle in his eyes. She rolled her eyes at him as he reached out and poked her in the side.

"Don't, Oliver," she said warningly, taking a step away from him, out of his arms.

"Don't what?" He asked playfully, taking a step closer to her, his arms spread out in front of him in mock-innocence.

"Don't," Felicity said again and tried to move away more quickly as he lunged toward her, his fingers brushing the bare skin of her stomach. She was notoriously ticklish, a trait that Oliver loved to exploit. Although it wasn't usually when they were alone.

And barely clothed.

And all wet.

Oliver's triumphant shouts and her squeals mingled together as he caught her, pivoting her around in the water so that her back was hard up against his torso. She let out another giggle as his fingers feathered against her sides and then dug in gently to the taunt muscles of her stomach. She thrashed, automatically trying to dislodge him but he held tight, chuckling at her futile attempts. She was laughing so hard she felt her eyes tearing up and she continued to try and free herself from his stronger grip, squirming her hips against his own.

"Truce...Truce!" She yelped. Oliver's tickling finally stopped but his arms didn't leave her waist, holding her petite body close to his. "I swear, you and Tommy never grew up," she muttered with a smile, twisting her neck around so that she was looking at him. He tilted his head to the side and grinned at her, but it was different sort of grin, a little far away. He dropped his head forward until his lips touched her bare shoulder in a surprisingly intimate gesture.

"It's okay, Fel. You grew up good and you were always the important one," he mumbled against her skin. Felicity felt shivers shoot across her skin and down her spine, heat pooling straight to her core that had nothing to do with the sun. She opened her mouth to ask what he had meant but there was a shout behind them and suddenly a splash that sent water flying.

"Ollie!" Thea called from the edge as her boyfriends head popped up in the water near the couple. "You didn't tell me Lissy was coming over!"

"Maybe that's because I wanted her all to myself," Oliver retorted, his arms tightening ever so slightly around Felicity. She felt her stomach tighten in a knot as her ass grazed against his thighs and she realized exactly why he was still holding her tightly. Felicity felt a jolt run through her body and she stiffened reflexively. Oliver must have felt her, because he let her go quickly, obviously thinking she had felt his arousal and her nervousness was rejection. She opened her mouth to say something but he shot her a strained look and then quickly swum over to his little sister.

* * *

He always looked good, but Felicity especially loved seeing him at work. Probably that in built thing that a woman had when it came to a man in a position of power. He wore perfect Armani suits that fit him like a glove, hugging his muscular arms and cupping that perfect ass. Felicity quickly diverted her gaze back down to her computer, fingers flying across the keyboard. She loved her job, she really did. She was good at it, and being friends with the big boss man didn't hurt either when she wanted time off.

"What's up, buttercup?" Tommy asked with a wide smile as he sat down on the edge of her desk. Felicity looked over at him with raised eyebrows.

"Don't you have a job or something you should be at at two-thirty on a Wednesday afternoon?" She asked, leaning back in her seat and stretching out her fingers, rolling her wrists.

"Ah, the peks of being your own boss," Tommy grinned. Then his expression became serious and he tilted his head downwards toward her. "No, seriously, Fel. What's up? You and Oliver have been kinda weirder than usual around each other." Felicity sighed and rolled her eyes upward to the fluorescent light built into the ceiling.

"I don't know," Felicity mumbled. Tommy's eyes widened, inviting further conversation but she didn't offer anything more.

"Okay, well we're going out for drinks on Friday night. You're going to come, right?" He shot her puppy dog eyes and despite her confusion over Oliver, she couldn't help but smile and nod. "Good, coz I need you to work that wonderful womanly magic and talk me up to Laurel."

"Laurel?" Felicity's smile widened. "Laurel Lance? How did you manage to trick her into being your date? She is so far out of your league, she must have lost a bet on something big." Tommy glared at her, although a smile was playing on his mouth. He placed his hand over his heart.

"That hurts, Fel, that hurts real deep," he pouted.

"Fuck off it did," Felicity laughed. Tommy shrugged and grinned.

"Whatever the case, you are obligated to talk me up as one of my best-friends."

"Yeah, yeah," Felicity leaned forward. "I better get back to work. Mr Palmer is giving me his pissed off face." Tommy snorted and stood up.

"So? His boss—you know, everyones boss—is madly in love with you. So it's not like you're ever going to have to worry about loosing your job," Tommy reached down and kissed her on the cheek. "By the way, Fel, I'm not kidding. This shit between you two is ridiculous. You know Oliver, he's never going to open up and talk about his feelings unless you confront him and make him talk to you."

Felicity watched him go with sad eyes. Him bringing Oliver up reminded her why she was in this funk to begin with. It had been almost a month since the pool incident and Tommy was right; they had been acting weird around each wasn't going to. She was going to pretend that she hadn't noticed Oliver had gotten hard because they were rubbing against each other...That his hard cock against her ass and lower back hadn't fuelled her multiple nights when she was alone in her bed with her vibrator between her legs.

But no, Oliver fucking Queen couldn't do that.

He had to go and get all moody and awkward, and it had just made things tense and that tension was obvious to everyone around them. So Felicity had decided to just avoid him. It stopped the weird conversations and her uncomfortable rambling like an idiot that she had a habit of doing.

Shit.

_Let me know what you think! Reviews make me all warm and fuzzy inside :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter! This chapter ended up being a bit longer than expected, but I hope you enjoy it. I have also put up another oneshot :) I apologize for any mistakes made. _

Felicity stared at her reflection in the mirror and let out a long, shaky breath. She was going to punch Tommy right in the mouth if she ended up looking like an idiot tonight, and as eight o'clock drew nearer, the deeper the sinking pit in her stomach became. She was wearing a dark purple dress that clung to her curves and dipped low in her back, exposing the creamy skin. She let her hair down, a blonde waterfall around her face and shoulders, and her eyes all made up smoky, her lips painted red. Tommy was going to be with Laurel, which left her and Oliver. She was going to see if they could talk and then...Felicity let out another shaky breath. Then she was going to talk to him.

"Fel?" There was a knock on her front door and she jumped slightly, her nerves getting the best of her. "You ready?" Felicity grabbed her purse from the table by the door, cast one more look into the mirror before opening the door. Oliver's eyes widened in surprise as he took in her appearance. "You look...Great."

"Thanks," Felicity ducked her head as she quickly pulled her door shut and took the lead toward the elevator. Oliver followed her dutifully, his eyes dropping down to her ass more than once as they waited for the elevator. "So, uh, Tommy has a date with Laurel?"

"Yeah," Oliver grinned as they stepped into the elevator. "She's finally going to give him a chance."

"And he'll blow it, in his usual Tommy way," Felicity smiled.

"Maybe she will find it endearing?"

"Hopefully she does," Felicity laughed. Oliver held open the apartment building door open for her as they stepped out into the night, and then opened the car door for her. She always loved this particular vehicle that Oliver drove, a 2010 Dodge Charger that hummed beneath her. Oliver got into the drivers seat, not bothering with the seat belt but waiting for her to, before pressing hit foot down on the accelerator. They were at the bar quickly, and a valet took the keys from Oliver as they made their way inside. Tommy was already at the bar with Laurel, and they were laughing, a surprising but good sign.

"Hey!" Tommy spun around in the bar seat to face his two oldest friends. "You guys made it!"

"I was speaking with you fifteen minutes ago, telling you I was on the way," Oliver rolled his eyes as he reached past Tommy and kissed Laurel on the cheek. "Nothing has changed in that time."

"Hi, Laurel," Felicity smiled at the brunette as she sat down on the other side of Tommy. She had known Laurel for years, just like the boys, but she had never been particularly close to her. Not because she didn't like her, they had just always run in different social circles. Tommy's crush on her, though, had always been something she had been aware of.

"Hey, Felicity," Laurel smiled widely at her.

"Uh, a Riesling," Felicity said to the bartender as he stopped by them.

"Whiskey, neat," Oliver added.

"Excellent!" Tommy grinned, his hand closing around his own tumbler of bourbon, holding it up as his two friends were served. "Here's to good friends, and beautiful woman." He grinned widely at Felicity, but his eyes quickly slid to Laurel. Laurel rolled his eyes at him, but clinked her glass against his and lifted it to her mouth. Felicity smiled against the rim of her glass, thinking to herself that maybe Tommy actually had a chance with Laurel, surprisingly enough.

"Beautiful woman, you say?" Came a silky voice from behind them.

Felicity almost choked on her sip of wine.

It was Helen Bertinelli, Oliver's date to the fancy dinner party a couple of weeks ago.

"Helen," Tommy's voice was slightly choked, and he glanced sideways at Felicity, who was quickly composing herself.

"Hey, sweetheart." Helen leaned forward and kissed Oliver full on the mouth before sitting down beside him. Oliver's jaw tensed as his eyes drifted over to Felicity, who's gaze was trained on her wine glass. He lifted his eyes over her head to Tommy, who was glaring at his oldest friend. Oliver let out a small sigh before turning around in his bar-stool to face his date.

The night got progressively worse, and Felicity had drink after drink to try and sate the awful clenching in her stomach. Tommy and Laurel were getting on well, he was making her laugh and he was lapping it up. Oliver and Helen were another story. While Helen appeared completely into Oliver, he was torn between paying his date the proper attention and casting concerned looks at Felicity. She had definitely consumed more alcohol than she usually did, sitting awkwardly between the two couples. At one point, Tommy touched her elbow and leaned over.

"I'm sorry, I told him it was a date night," he murmured. "I meant between me and Laurel, and you and him. I didn't think he would bring someone."

"It's fine," Felicity replied, her expression blank. She finished off her final drink and held up her credit card to the bartender. He took it from her, and after shooting her a sympathetic, swiped it to charge her for her drinks. The sympathetic look was the tipping point, and she shoved herself away from the bar, snatching back her card. "I'm off home, guys!" Felicity forced herself to sound cheerful, even though she had spent the night being ignored by the man she loved while he flirted with the tall gorgeous brunette.

"Oh, so soon?" Laurel actually looked disappointed as she turned to face the blonde.

"Yeah, it was good seeing you again," Felicity smiled at the girl, before reaching forward to kiss Tommy on the cheek. "Bye Oliver, Helen." She turned on her heel and stalked out of the bar. There were several cabs pulled up at the curb already, and she opened the door to the first one, sliding into the backseat. She gave the driver her address and he was about pull out into the night traffic when there was a knock at the window. "Shit," she muttered as she saw Oliver crouching down. "What do you want, Oliver?" Felicity asked as she wound down her window.

"I didn't know that you weren't bringing someone tonight," his voice was low. "I wouldn't have invited Helen if I knew that you were going to be here alone."

"Why, Oliver?" Felicity asked, her voice bitter. "Why wouldn't you have asked to spend Friday night with a gorgeous woman?" Oliver's lips parted, then closed, then opened again. But that stoic expression came back, the closed up look in his eyes, that Felicity knew so well. She shook her head and turned her head. "I'm ready to go."

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the awkward Friday night drinks, and Felicity and Oliver still hadn't talked. Felicity was now going out of her way to avoid Oliver, and since he was busy running the multi-million dollar company and closing a new business deal, they never crossed paths. Tommy tried talking to both of them, but they were both like brick walls. Everyone except Oliver knew that Felicity had been in love with Oliver since she was a little girl, just like everyone except Oliver knew that _he_ was in love with _Felicity_. Tommy wasn't sure if Oliver was too stubborn to admit to to himself, or if he was actually just that blind to his feelings.

"Hold the elevator, please—hold the—" Felicity was calling, trying to hold all of her papers together, barely catching a book before it fell out of the pile in her arms. A hand shot out to stop the elevator doors from closing and she got in, shuffling all the books and papers into one arm and pushing her glasses up with her other hand. "Thanks," she began, smiling up at the man next to her before her expression froze, stopping the smile before it reached her eyes. "Oh," Felicity practically squeaked. "Oliver."

"Felicity," Oliver replied, his voice neutral. Felicity let out a little huff and tried to make herself small in the corner of the elevator. He looked at her out of the corner of her eye, at the black pencil skirt that clung to her small waist and toned legs, and the pink and black spotted blouse that was tucked in carefully. She usually wore her hair tied up at work, and there was an obvious kink in her thick, blonde hair, so she must have only taken it down as she was leaving her desk. He loved it when her hair was out. He could smell the peach and vanilla shampoo that she used from where he was standing on the other side of the elevator. This was the longest he had gone without talking to her since he broke her little moji toy when they were eleven. He sucked in a deep breath and turned to her. "Felicity, I want to talk—" the elevator dinged and the doors slid open.

"It's a bit late for this," she muttered, walking past him, moving surprisingly fast in her high heels. Oliver watched her go, until the elevator doors slid closed again.

* * *

Oliver wasn't as unaware of his feelings as everyone thought. He knew exactly how he felt about Felicity. Hell, she had been the only girl who was cool enough to play with him and Tommy in the sandpit at school and not care about getting dirty. And then she hadn't all of sudden flicked a switch when they were sixteen and realized just what being Oliver Queen's girlfriend was going to mean. She was funny and she was gorgeous and she was too good for him, she always had been. He remembered the first time they had gotten drunk and he had talked her into skinny dipping. The very inexperienced make out session had been the high light of his year—hell, probably of his teen life. Felicity had gone bright red the next day and looked as though she had clearly regretted it, so he had brought it up again. Sometimes she would say things, or do things, and Oliver would think that maybe he had a chance, that maybe she could see past the whole best friends thing and his player facade, but then he would think his way out of it. He was good at that. His mother had always told him that he had a penchant for over thinking things. And then there was their moment in the pool, she had looked so sweet and inviting in her little polka-dot bikini and then she had felt so good in his arms, her tight ass wriggling in his lap. It was a natural for his body to react the way it did. Then she had gone tense and Oliver couldn't get away from her fast enough.

Whatever had happened the Friday night, was not good. Tommy had given him the impression they were going out on a date night kind of thing. God, Helen drove him nuts. She was spoilt and demanding and she thought she was God's gift to earth. But there was no way he was going to show up at a bar when Felicity had some guy hanging on to every word she said. And then she didn't have a date at all, and Oliver realized what Tommy had been trying to set up.

He had felt like an absolute idiot.

Oliver shoved his hands into the pockets of his suit pants as he took the elevator upward. Felicity lived on the the ninth floor of her apartment building, and he had had a key for her home ever since she had moved it. He had used it exactly twice, once when he and Tommy had thrown her a surprise birthday dinner and once when she was drunk and he had taken her home. Now he was about to use it again, and hope that Felicity didn't think he was an intruder and pepper spray him. He took in a deep breath as he slid the lock into the door and stepped inside.

He had always loved her apartment, it was the complete opposite of anything he would have for himself personally. Everything was bright and colourful, and full of life. Her lounge suite was plain black but covered in yellow and pink throws, with white cushions. There were rugs on the ground and photos covering the side table. The lounge and kitchen were dark, and he could hear movement in her room. Oliver walked through the lounge and then came to a stop when he saw her. She was dancing around her room, headphones plugged into her phone and holding her phone in her hand. She was wearing bright pink lace underwear, which hugged her toned ass, and an over-sized shirt. He felt it right down to his groin as she realized that it was one of his shirts, his old university one. It looked so much better on her than it ever had on him. She was completely unaware of his presence as she danced around her room, jumping from foot to foot and nodding her head. She was cleaning up—something that happened very rarely given how disorganized his Felicity was—and she was in her zone. Oliver opened his mouth to drag her back to reality with him when she turned around and saw him, letting out a scream and jumping a good foot in the air.

"Shit, Oliver!" She squealed. She pulled the headphones roughly out of her ears. "You can't just sneak up on a girl like that! Fuck!" Felicity shook her head as her breathing evened out once more. Then her expression got angry. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came here to talk," Oliver began. "You cut me off in the elevator—"

"And I'm going to cut you off here, too," Felicity snapped. "I don't want to talk, Oliver—"

"Then listen," he interrupted, taking a step closer to her. Felicity opened her mouth to reply but Oliver's hand shot up, covering her perfect, rosebud mouth. "Just listen, Felicity, okay? That's all I'm asking." She glared at him for a moment longer before nodding once. He slowly dropped his hand, testing the waters, making sure she wasn't going to start yelling at him again. "Okay, I've liked you for...For as long as I can remember. I can still remember that green and blue dress you were wearing that first day I met you." She blinked in surprise. "You had your hair in pigtails, and I thought you were going to be like all the other girls, and only want to play with the dolls. But you came outside and you sat down in the sandpit with me and Tommy and you built a sandcastle with us. And then we never wanted you to leave." Her cheeks pinked slightly and she glanced down. "And then as we got older, it wasn't that I didn't want you to leave. I couldn't have you leave. There was no way that I was going to risk the friendship we had for something more if that meant a chance of loosing you."

"And so of course you don't even try," Felicity finally growled. For a girl wearing bright pink underwear, little stars as studs in her ears and long blonde hair up in a pony tail on top of her head so that it tumbled down either side of her face, she was a fierce sight with flashing eyes and red cheeks. "You did the Oliver thing and thought of every bad possible outcome and didn't even try!"

"Felicity! I'm trying to tell you that I can't bear the thought of hurting you, or loosing you!"

"Boo-fucking-hoo!" Felicity shouted, stepping up close to him, her face up turned so that their noses were nearly meeting. "You were too much of a coward to even given us a chance! You took it upon yourself to make everyone's decisions for them, and not even let them have a say! Fuck, Oliver!" Felicity's hands were flying up in the air, emphasizing her point. "I've been in love with you for years, and the only thing you've done to hurt me is never love me back—" her words were cut off as Oliver's lips came crashing down on hers. There was nothing soft, or held back, as his mouth slanted over her own and his tongue invaded her mouth, sucking her lower lip and sending a shiver down her spine. His hands came down to her hips, the heat from his skin burning her through the barely existent underwear, pulling her tight against his body. She sighed into his mouth, rolling her hips forward, feeling him react to her touch.

"Fel..." Oliver pulled away from her slowly, stealing two more lingering kisses before pulling back far enough so that he could study her face. "I have loved you since the sandpit." Felicity felt her stomach squeeze, and she wasn't certain if she was to tear up or hit him for holding out on her for so long. She settled for something in between, a tight smile and punching him lightly on the arm.

"You have a lot to make up for," she muttered.

"I'm happy to start now," he replied, his hands moving from her hips to her ass, picking her up easily and placing her on her drawers. He pushed open her legs, hands resting on her knees, holding them apart firmly. Felicity made a noise at the back of her throat that tightened the knot at the base of his spine and his lips met hers once again. She wiggled her way to the edge of the drawers and tilted her ass upward so that she could circle her legs around his waist. "Fuck," Oliver murmured as she rolled her hips forward, her groin matching directly with his, rubbing firmly against his cock, which was straining in his suit pants against the zipper. She did it again, and again, the blonde making his teeth clench as he tried to control himself. He dropped his head into the curve of her neck, breathing in deeply as he tried to calm himself down, rubbing his nose over her smooth skin. She tilted her head to the side to allow him better access, and he nibbled at her sensitive skin, eliciting a groan from deep in her throat.

"Oliver..." she sighed and Oliver couldn't help but groan in response.

"Your sounds are amazing," he murmured, his lips finding his way back up to her mouth.

"Stop...Talking," Felicity replied, her hands making quick work of his tie and dropping it to the ground, then pushing at his suit jacket. His tongue burned over hers, tracing warm cavern of her mouth and then nipping at her lower lip. Every bite drove her closer to the edge, and the more he thrust against her, the more friction that made her centre damp. She already knew that she was drenched right through her underwear. Olivers hands came down to her ass, dipping below the elastic of her lace panties and sliding over her ass cheeks. He managed to lift her off the drawers and maneuver the underwear over her hips and down her legs. Then he got rid of the shirt she was wearing, leaving her naked in front of him. They were both breathing heavily when he stepped back to admire her. Her lips were swollen from his ministrations and he felt a twinge of arrogant pride deep inside as he realized that this was Felicity, _his_ Felicity, who's arousal was scenting the air. And it was because of him.

"You're perfect," Oliver breathed as he stared at her. He saw a blush taint her porcelain cheeks and her eyes darted downward before meeting his again.

"You're wearing too many clothes," Felicity stated. She fumbled with the ivory buttons of his shirt before finally she could open his shirt and her breath caught in her throat as she took in Oliver's toned abdomen. The lust flared in her eyes and Oliver grinned. Her hands dropped down to his belt and then his button and zipper, and then roughly pulled down his pants and black briefs. His cock sprung forward, resting in her hand. Her eyes turned positively feral as she pushed herself off the drawers and dropped to her knees on the ground.

"No, Felicity, you don't have...To," his words came out strangled as Felicity's perfect rosebud mouth enveloped him. His breathing was choked as she flattened her tongue against the underside of his cock, and his hand dropped to her thick, golden hair. He heard her make a noise at the back of her throat as his fingers tightened in the strands, pulling against the sensitive skin of her scalp. A shiver ran down Felicity's spine as he held her hair, encouraging her to take him deeper and deeper into her throat. Oliver caught sight of them in her floor length mirror, at her straight tanned back down to the curve of her ass, the way her head was bobbing back and forth, and he felt his sac tighten. "Stop, stop, stop!" Oliver tugged at her hair, pulling her head away from his arousal. She looked up at him, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, which teased at the arrogance inside him once again, watching her wipe him off her lips. "God, I need you," he sighed, pulling her to her feet once more and kissing her. He backed her toward her wardrobe doors, where her mirror was hung, sucking on her tongue, biting at her lips. "Turn around," he murmured, pulling away from her.

"What?" Felicity raised her eyebrows. Oliver didn't answer, putting his hands on her hips and turning her around to face the mirror. She glanced over her naked body, her cheeks flushing red, before meeting his eyes.

"You're perfect," he repeated his earlier statement. His hands left her hips, trailing up her sides before cupping her breasts. His thumbs gently circled her nipples, the undersides of her breasts becoming heavy and her breathing suddenly jerky. One hand pinched at her left nipple and she gasped, twitching in his arms. Oliver kissed her neck softly, his lips trailing down to her shoulder, biting at it softly, his eyes never leaving hers in the mirror. Then his hands began to trail lower, feeling her stomach muscles tighten under his touch. She was dripping wet, her lips clearly slick with her arousal. While one hand splayed out on her stomach, the other slid between her lower lips, touching her swollen clit and sending Felicity jerking forward. He smiled against the skin of her shoulder and touched her again. Felicity's breathing was labored as he circled her clit, her body jumping each time. "Lean forward," Oliver murmured. "Put your hands on the mirror." Felicity obeyed without a word, her brain clouded with lust, unable to put a coherent sentence together if she tried. She braced her arms against the mirror, looking up at Oliver's reflection in the mirror as he stood behind her. He reached for his suit pants, pulling out a condom and slipping it on before positioning himself.

Oliver ran his hands down her back, resting on her hips before meeting her eyes once more in the mirror. Felicity nodded once, giving her permission.

"Fuck..." Oliver hissed as he slid into her.

"Oh, god..." Felicity sighed as he stretched her. He paused as he adjusted to her tightness, his eyes shutting momentarily as the reality of the situation hit him once more. This was Felicity, his best-friend, who he was staring at in the mirror, watching his reflection as he buried himself all the way to the hilt. She slowly opened her eyes, the desire glistening in her orbs as she moved her body backwards, forcing him just a little bit deeper inside of her, hitting a spot that made all her nerve endings set on fire. Oliver grunted and moved, thrusting into her over and over again, feeling her vaginal walls tighten around him to the point where he knew there was no going back.

"Felicity, fuck, babe," Oliver groaned as one of his hands slid from her waist around to her clit. He rubbed at the bundle of nerves that made her writhe against him, her hands sliding down the mirror as her legs began to give way. Oliver pushed into her once more and felt the orgasm deep inside him snap. Felicity fell over with him, her body shaking, her eyes squeezing shut as she tried to keep herself from falling to the ground. Oliver wasn't sure how he managed to keep them both steady, his orgasm causing his vision to spot and blur. Finally he managed to stop shaking and he pulled out of her slowly, his hands still holding her waist as she straightened up unsteadily. Felicity turned around in his arms, leaning backwards against mirror to catch her breath. Oliver left her for a moment, disappearing into her adjoining bathroom to rid himself of the prophylactic before coming coming back. Felicity was sitting on the edge of her bed, watching him nervously.

"Hey," she mumbled.

"Hey," Oliver replied, sitting down next to her. He slid an arm around her waist and smiled slightly as he felt her relax against him. "Usually you're the one with lots to say in these moments."

"Well, uh," Felicity shook her head slightly. "I guess there are a couple of boundaries that were crossed tonight."

"Only if you're thinking of us as friends," Oliver shrugged slightly.

"_Best_ friends," Felicity corrected.

"I'm thinking another title might be in order now," Oliver murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

_Let me know what you guys think!_


End file.
